So Not a Head Boy Head Girl Thing
by Drarry Radton
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione falls for Draco and Harry agrees to accompany her to get nearer to the Slytherin Prince. EEP! Is this just the chance for Draco to get Harry, or does the ice prince melt his heart for the girl?
1. Head Girl in love and Grey Eyes

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Own Harry Potter, I do not. (Heh, trying to get into the Star Wars mood)

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione falls for Draco and Harry agrees to accompany her to get nearer to the Slytherin Prince. EEP! Is this just _the_ chance for Draco to get Harry, or does the ice prince melt his heart for the girl?

* * *

"WHAT?"

Hermione shrugged as she smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"B-Bu-But! How? Why?" Ron spluttered, eyes wide with horror.

The Golden Trio were sitting on the velvet armchairs of the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were seated across from the Head Girl, and were staring her down.

The two boys had been in the middle of a game of wizard chess when the brown-haired girl had burst through the portrait hole, back from her Head Girl meeting, and demanded their attention to tell them "something that might affect my entire witching life!"

So this was the 'something' that needed to be told.

"Hermione. What did you say again?" Anyone could hear the strain of the Golden Boy's voice to keep calm.

Hermione sighed. "I said, I think I'm in love with Draco."

Then Ron blew up again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM? You can't be! He'll send you to You-Know-Who! Then he'll send Harry! Then he'll laugh! Then he'll be the next terror of the wizarding world! Then he'll take a kni–"

"Ron… Ron!"

Ron went quiet, but was still seething, and glared at Hermione. "What?"

"Voldemort is gone! Stop being paranoid!" Hermione scolded. "And Draco's nice!"

"Well, yeah… But you just started seeing more of him two weeks ago! And you say you're IN LOVE with him! How can you be IN LOVE with him only TWO WEEKS of seeing more of him? The most you can do is LIKE him! But even _that's _madness!"

Ron finished with a yell and a very dramatic flourish of arms.

Hermione glared at the redhead. "I just am. And why are you being so uptight anyway? Who I like is none of your business!"

Ron seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, then sprang up and ran out of the portrait hole.

"Ron!" Harry called after his friend and got up, ready to run after the redhead, but then looked back at Hermione. Then he sighed and went to sit on the armrest of the chair Hermione was slumped in.

He placed a comforting hand on the girl's back, running small circles with his thumb. "Don't bother about Ron, 'Mione. He'll get over it. And I'm here if you want me to be. All right?"

The bushy-haired girl looked up at Harry, and as the light of the fireplace flickered across her features, the unshed tears could be seen.

"Hermione! It's nothing to cry about! So what if you're in love with him? It's okay! Come here," Harry said, pulling his best friend into a tight hug.

"Thank you." The Head Girl's voice was hoarse with suppressed emotion and muffled by the boy's sweater. Harry smiled and gave her a final squeeze before pulling away and walking to the portrait hole.

"I'll go see what I can do about Ron, but seeing as that git is as stubborn as one can get…" Harry sighed dramatically, shaking his head, then smiled. "It'll be hard."

Hermione laughed and wiped the tears from brown eyes before getting up and walking toward Harry. "And it's time for me to go back. Don't take too long or I'll be forced to give the both of you detention."

"Hey! It's all for your sake!" Harry protested as they walked through the portrait hole. Hermione looked sadly down at her feet.

"Yeah, it is."

Harry frowned, and wrapped his arms comfortingly around the girl. "Don't think too much about it, 'Mione. It's all right, as I have so clearly put it."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, Harry."

And they were so busy talking about how to talk Ron over, that neither of them noticed the pair of grey eyes in the darkest of the shadows, following their every move.

Raging with jealously.

* * *

The two brown-haired Gryffindors reached a statue of a woman with a jug, and an emerald and a ruby as her eyes.

Hermione turned to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and smiled before turning and saying the password. The statue's head creaked to the right, before the body creaked to the left, and the legs disappeared into the ground, producing an opening with a spiral staircase.

The Head Girl turned back to her best friend once more and gave another grin. "Thanks, Harry. For everything." Then she was gone up the spiral staircase and the statue was back in place.

Harry ran a hand through his messy brown hair, messing it up further, and sighed, starting toward the quidditch field.

Ron was easy to spot with his flaming red hair amongst the darkness of the stands and field. When Harry went over, Ron's hands stopped their plucking of the grass, then he relaxed and went back to torturing the innocent blades of greenness.

"If you continue doing that, mate, I wouldn't have anything to break my fault the next time round," Harry joked.

Ron grunted a response and his hands stopped to curl into himself. Harry dropped down next to his best mate and they kept silent for a while, before the redhead broke the silence.

"I didn't mean to, ya know."

Harry just smiled and placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Ron's red head dropped to his raised knees as the silent night grew even quieter.

And still no one noticed the piercing grey eyes.

* * *

**EEP! So random, so random. To me, it is. Heh.**

**Always With You,**

**Qiu.**


	2. Head Boy in love and a Seven Word Letter

**Look here, people! You're gonna have to read this chapter again for the oncoming chapters to make sense! At least read the part where Hermione asks Draco something when he comes back! Thanks!**

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Own Harry Potter, I do not. (Heh, trying to get into the Star Wars mood)

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione falls for Draco and Harry agrees to accompany her to get nearer to the Slytherin Prince. EEP! Is this just _the_ chance for Draco to get Harry, or does the ice prince melt his heart for the girl?

* * *

The sound of stone scraping against stone made Hermione Granger looked up from her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. She scrambled off her bed and to the door. She had been waiting for Draco to come back to get a chance at talking to the blonde. 

The Head Girl couldn't help but grimace a little at how much she was sounding like a Slytherin girl who was always clinging to the Slytherin prince.

Hermione then reverted her attention back to peeking out through a small crack of her door. When she caught sight of something so blonde it was almost white, she opened her door slightly more and stepped out and in front of a disgruntled Slytherin Head Boy.

Draco Malfoy pulled his head back when he noticed that the cold grey stone floor had abruptly changed shape and colour to that of a pair of bare feet. He blinked, trying to comprehend why his messed-up mind chose feet of all things to confuse him further. When he still didn't make a move to raise his head, the toes on the feet wiggled. Only then did he look up into the brown eyes of one of the Golden Trio.

"Hi, Draco," the girl greeted albeit a little nervously.

"Ah… Granger." Although the two of them had become somewhat of friends, the Slytherin still couldn't bring himself to call whom he once called a Mudblood by her name. "Is anything the matter?"

The lack of sufficient light must have been getting to Draco, because he thought he saw a pink tinge spread across the girl's face. She looked down at her feet.

"Um… nothing, really. I was just thinking… um, well…"

Draco tried not to let his irritation show on his face, not that the girl could see, what with her head bowed so low like that. Draco made a mental note that if ever he became better friends with the other Head, he would advice her to have more confidence in herself. But the lack in self-esteem hadn't made itself known until now. He vaguely wondered what was wrong.

But anyhow, the blonde boy was getting slightly agitated. He was tired, he was getting hungry and he had just been through something he wasn't very pleased with – which coincidentally involved the girl in front of him and her two other pals.

He suppressed a sigh. No matter how much of a Slytherin he was, he did still have manners.

"I'm really quite tired, Granger. If anything is the matter, I think I'm mentally prepared enough to know what it is," Draco cut off Hermione's nervous shifting and the girl looked up.

"Er, yeah. I'm sorry. But I was just wondering… Do you want to… you know… um, studyafterschooltogether?"

All Draco did was raise and eyebrow and give a look that not-quite-subtly said, 'Waste more time and not only will you be ignored, you will be dead.'

So Hermione gulped and trying not to run back into her room just to hide the flaring redness of her face, she said, clear and loud this time, "Do you want to study after school together? Tomorrow."

Draco frowned and opened his mouth to reply. But Hermione interrupted him.

"I know you think this is weird, I mean, we've known each other barely a month! But, you know… Well, Er… Studying… studying is good! So I was just thinking, you know," Hermione explained.

The Head Boy furrowed his brow as he thought about it. Then he shrugged. "I'm all right, I guess. Tell me the details some other time."

And he was gone up the stairs.

Hermione couldn't help the feeling of disappointment from spreading through her entire body at how the boy had seemed eager to get out of her presence.

_Oh, well_, she thought as she retreated back into her room and allowed a smile to grace her lips. _At least he agreed._

She put away her book with a flick of her wand and settled down comfortably into her pillows and sheets.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

As the Slytherin prince closed his door quietly behind him, his robe slid from his shoulders to the floor, and the boy was just too tired to pick it up right now. He walked over to his bed and plopped face-down. 

He sighed as he remembered the events that had just happened a few moments before he had come back.

As many of you may have guessed, yes, Draco Malfoy did follow Harry Potter.

The white blonde covered his eyes with his arms as he scolded himself for being carried away.

No matter how smitten he was with the Golden boy, it was no excuse to go stalking the boy.

And yes, Draco Malfoy was… in love with the-boy-who-lived. It was still a little hard to think it outright, even if he had admitted – to himself of course – that he did love (not just like, mind you) the Gryffindor boy almost a year ago.

Draco ran his hands through his hair as he tugged at the strands. He shouldn't have gotten carried away and followed the brown-haired boy. He almost gave himself away.

As he got up to take a quick rinse, he shuddered at the consequences of the raven-haired boy knowing about his feelings. No, he couldn't bear it.

45 minutes later found a much more relaxed Draco sprawled across his velvet green sheets.

Just as eyelids were ready to shut grey orbs from the world, a loud peck on glass made Draco shoot up in his bed.

He whipped around to look at his window and squinted to see a dark barn owl resting on his window ledge. He furrowed his brow as he walked over to the window, wand in hand and ready to strike.

Whoever would be sending him something so late at night?

A tiny ray of hope shone as he thought over the possibilities. Could it be Harry? He _was_ the only one known to have an invisibility cloak. And seeing the time, whoever had sent the owl _needed_ the cloak.

Then he shook his head. Why would the green-eyed boy send him something anyway?

But anyhow, back to the task at hand. Draco cautiously lifted the window, but the owl stood where it was, holding out the leg that carried the small piece of parchment. He untied it and the bird flew off.

He shut the window again and walked over to his armchair and unrolled the piece of paper.

His eyes widened as he let his jaw drop.

He stared at the seven words a moment longer before he slumped back against the chair back, eyes still wide, jaw still down.

He didn't even notice the parchment drop from his hand and to the floor.

Now the words were for all to see.

'_I love you. I'll be watching you.'_


	3. Detention and a 2nd Seven Word Letter

**Warning:** Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Own Harry Potter, I do not.

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione falls for Draco and Harry agrees to accompany her to get nearer to the Slytherin Prince. EEP! Is this just _the_ chance for Draco to get Harry, or does the ice prince melt his heart for the girl?

* * *

As she brushed the end of her quill feather over her cheek, Hermione Granger couldn't ever remember being this excited for school to end. She sneaked a glance at the Head Boy sitting two rows in front and tried to suppress a giggle.

Pretending to be listening to Professor McGonagall ramble on about transfiguring a book into a tent (or anything you want it to be) she tore a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it.

Hey, what could she say, she'd read up and practically memorised the entire chapter on this before.

She eyed the Gryffindor teacher before cautiously enchanting the piece of paper into Harry's hands.

Said brown-haired boy was seating in the front seat directly in front of the teaching woman, and Hermione knew it was crazy (Heck! _Hermione_ wasn't listening to class! This was _insanity_!) but she just couldn't get over the fact that Draco had agreed to studying together.

And as she finally tuned into Professor McGonagall's rambling again, she vaguely noticed Harry being mildly surprised before turning to glance at her. Then he read the note.

Hermione knew she should have heeded the twitching in her left eye and not done anything stupid. But, alas!

"Mr. Potter. A love note, I see? I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing it with the whole class?" McGonagall said and held out her hand, staring down the Golden Boy. Harry gulped, looked at Hermione again, and slowly put the note in the Professor's outstretched, wrinkled hand.

McGonagall took a moment to read it, then gave Harry a long, disapproving look. She put the paper back on Harry's table, but before Harry could snatch it back, a flick of the professor's wand turned it into ash.

"I'm sure whichever girl who wants to meet you in the common room wouldn't mind staying back with you after class," she said.

Immediately after she said that, whistling erupted; mostly from the Gryffindors. The Slytherins were simply unamused.

Harry cringed and turned to Hermione, shrugging and sending an unspoken apology.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. Now she wished class wasn't going to end in ten minutes.

And oops, somewhere two rows in front of the fretting girl, grey eyes raged with jealousy and anger.

* * *

"Draco! Hey, mate! What's got you so rushed?"

Draco Malfoy clenched his fists as his pace picked up speed. "Hey, hey, Draco!"

But all the white blonde did was ignore his best mate and turn the corner. The callings and frantic footsteps finally faded as Blaise Zabini realised that his best friend was in another one of his moods.

And he sure was. Who did the Granger think she was, passing a note to his Harry in class and making him stay back as a result.

The Malfoy paused and gulped. Did he just think Harry was _his_? He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Okay, now he just needed the hugest cup of the strongest coffee.

He had an hour and a half left to dinner, which meant two hours and forty-five minutes left to studying with the school's Golden Trio.

He sighed and went up to his room, wondering how a particular raven-haired boy was doing now.

* * *

Sounds of footsteps echoed off the walls and right back at the two Gryffindors walking quietly down the hallway. Finally, one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Said boy turned to his best friend and smiled. "Don't think about it. But lucky for you, it's tomorrow. If not, your sweet Malfoy would be very dearly pissed for having been stood up."

Hermione giggled at that.

The Gryffindor head had given them each detention for the next night, one to clean out the pet cages of the Transfiguration classroom, the other to clean the trophies sitting in the glass cupboard.

When they had been released, Hermione had seemingly forgotten all about her being a Head Girl and getting her first detention in her entire seven-years stay in Hogwarts, and had excitingly related her 'date' with the Malfoy.

Now all they – or should I say Hermione – had to do was eat dinner and meet the Head Boy for some homework.

"But you know, 'Mione, studying isn't really a guy's way of how his dream date would go," Harry joked, grinning at his friend.

Hermione pouted at that. "I'm a shy girl. This is the first time I've liked someone since Viktor Krum. And may I add, what a mistake!"

They laughed together. The Durmstrang boy really had been rather eerily possessive of Hermione.

Harry's laughter faded, and he spotted his best mate standing outside the Great Hall double doors.

"Oh, hey, Ron!"

The redhead looked up at his name and smiled upon seeing Harry. But when his brown eyes shifted to Hermione, his smile faded as he looked down, looking sorry.

Harry leaned towards Hermione. "I think someone feels bad about yesterday. Give him a chance to explain?"

The dark-haired boy watched as his friend bit her lip, then shrugged. He smiled and manoeuvred them toward their other companion. He thought he heard an 'It's not his fault, anyway.'

"Ron."

The Weasley boy looked up, surprised that the bushy-haired girl was actually willing to acknowledge him.

"Want to talk?"

And as Harry watched them walk away, he smiled and slipped into the Great Hall, happily awaiting his friends' return.

With relieved and understanding faces, of course.

* * *

Draco frowned as his eyebrows furrowed and his hand stirred his fork in his mash potato.

He couldn't believe how he'd forgotten all about it.

The seven-word letter.

And he'd just received another one when he had gone up to his room before dinner. The second set of seven words replayed over and over in his mind.

'_I saw you today. You were beautiful.'_

He let a puff of breath and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and his two sidekicks weren't there yet, so he couldn't turn down the invite to the study session. He was troubled, much more than he would have liked. And he didn't think he could standing being that close to his crush at that moment, knowing that it could be him.

The Granger girl didn't need to say; her two friends were always with her, even for studying with their archenemy.

A slight movement to the right made him look to the double doors of the Great Hall and he fought to keep a smile in as his crush looked as gorgeous to him as every other day.

Then his urge to smile disappeared as he reminded himself he was going to be sitting very close to him very soon.

And as said green-eyed boy started eating, with a happy face that made him look way too adorable for his own sake, Draco sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

He just wished he could keep his cool later on.

* * *

**People! You're gonna have to read the bottom sentence! It concerns the entire story's life!**

**Hey, peeps! If some of that didn't make sense, you must not have re-read chapter 2. I re-wrote a part in that chapter, 'cos I thought it was a little too cliched. Hee. Ya know, the part where Hermione's asking Draco if Harry and Ron can eat with them at a special table? (If you want to read that part again, stop here. I'm gonna relate what happens in the next sentence. But if you can't be bothered to go back and read again which I'm betting is all of you, hee, read on!) I've changed toHermione asking Draco if they could study together, but without mentioning Harry and Ron's presence. So there. **


	4. Study Session and a Mental Slytherin

"Would you look at that?"

Harry looked up from his potions essay to see Ron shooting disgusted looks at the two sitting a little down the table from them.

He smiled and shook his head before returning to torturing his brain. "Get over it." The green-eyed boy looked up again. "What happened anyway?"

Ron didn't seem to have heard him at first, but when Harry nudged him hard with his elbow, he whipped around. "Oi, what was that for?"

Hermione and Draco both turned to look at them. Harry put a finger to his lips before shooting his Head Girl friend an apologetic look.

"I asked what happened between the both of you," gesturing at Hermione, when they had turned back and minded their own business.

Ron sighed happily and smiled. "Nothing. We cleared everything up and…" There, the redhead paused and a tinge of a blush spread across his cheeks. He mumbled something and Harry had to lean forward.

"What?"

"Shegavemeakissonthecheek."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, then when he finally understood, couldn't help but grin.

"Oh… okay," Harry said, turning, with the broad gin still plastered on his face.

Ron's blush vanished and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed his best mate in a headlock. He smirked when the raven-haired boy gave a yelp.

"Not one word of this goes out, or else…" and he rubbed the dark head with his knuckles.

Harry gave another yelp of surprise and struggled to get free. Then when Ron moved to tickle him, he started laughing.

"Keep your voices down, you two!"

The two boys immediately stopped their noise at Hermione's warning. "Sorry," they mumbled.

Harry smiled at Ron, and he received one back.

"I dare you to a game of chess."

Harry smirked. "You're on."

They quickly gathered their stuff and made to leave.

"Where are you going?"

They turned to see Hermione and Draco looking at them, although Harry had a feeling the boy was looking more at _him_.

"Uh… we're… going to… finish our work in the common room! Too noisy here," Ron hastily explained and bolted.

Harry smiled apologetically and gave his bushy-haired friend a small wave, then turned and ran out after Ron.

Well, this would make everybody happy.

* * *

Draco gritted his teeth as he tried to concentrate on his work. What were the two of them doing running off like that as if they had some secret? What, their company too overpowering for them? It's not as if they were kissing or something. Draco fought the urge to shudder at the image of him kissing Granger.

"Draco!"

The Slytherin boy snapped out of his mental rant to look at the bushy-haired girl across from him.

"Yes?"

"Uh, well… I was just wondering if you were feeling okay. You look a little pale."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Granger. Just fine."

He went back to studying the huge book spread in front of him, occasionally scribbling something on his parchment.

"Um... Dr-Draco…"

The Head Boy clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut before willing himself to relax. He looked up. "Is anything the matter, Granger?"

The girl seemed to contemplate something, then swallowed. "Well… I was just thinking. We've been working closely for a month and more now, and we're going to be that way until we graduate. So I just thinking… maybe…"

Draco raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Yes?"

"Maybe… you know, you should… call me by my first name," she said. And it was as if the girl who had asked him for a study session together was non-existent, for the girl before now was determined, confident and downright gleeful.

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he regarded his companion seriously. Until now, he had never noticed the sparkle in those brown eyes when the girl was either happy or planning something. But that much was obvious, what with all him always staring at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"…Draco?"

The blonde snapped out of his musings to find the brown-eyed girl waving a hand in front of his face.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well… _Granger_…" And Draco was amazed at the evident change in the girls' features at his indirect refusal. He thought about how Granger would run whining to her two best friends about how he refused to call her by her first name, and how Harry would react.

'_Most probably hate me more. Then he'll ignore me for the rest of our lives… Not that he isn't now,' _Draco thought bitterly. The Head Boy felt something move in his stomach at the thought of his crush hating him more.

"I… I find that fine… Hermione." _'Is it?'_

And the Slytherin Prince was once again left to be amazed at how evident the change in the girl's features was.

Hermione grinned, then looked down at her book. She looked up and grinned again. "Well, Draco. It's time for my patrol. Bye."

She packed up and rose to leave. But when she was a few steps away and Draco was back to pretending to read his book and mentally berating himself for such a stupid decision all because of his mentally thought-out consequence (which might not even happen, mind you), she turned back.

"And Draco?"

Draco stopped his mental self-kicking and looked up. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

And with a sweet smile, she turned and swished out of the great hall, leaving in a wake, a more-than-distraught Slytherin Head Boy.

* * *

**Oh heh heh heh… Sorry for the long wait. And I read over this chapter after writing it… to find that Draco was rather… _mental_ here. Lol. Thanks for reading up to here. Ciao!**


	5. Cleaning and a Kiss

**Warning:** Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Own Harry Potter, I do not.

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione falls for Draco and Harry agrees to accompany her to get nearer to the Slytherin Prince. EEP! Is this just _the_ chance for Draco to get Harry, or does the ice prince melt his heart for the girl?

* * *

When McGonagall had said either one of them had to clean the trophy room, Harry hadn't expected it to actually mean _cleaning_. He scrunched up his nose at the overpowering smell of the floor clean.

"Ugh…"

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?"

The Golden Boy fought the urge to jump, and then recovered and scowled. Just what he didn't need. And it had to come knocking on his front door.

Harry determinedly kept himself turned away. "I am, actually. You would love it. Care to join me?"

He felt rather than heard the snort in Malfoy's voice. "I wouldn't like to give you the pleasure of seeing my ass like _that_."

At that, Harry sprang up, and whipped around. "…You're a bloody pervert, you know that?"

"Yes well, I learn from my enemy."

Harry growled and turned away again. He would try to be nice, but only in front of Hermione. "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be sliming up to Snape now?"

"_Professor_ Snape, Potter. I could give you a week's detention for not having respect for a teacher. And I'm here to supervise you. You missed a spot," Malfoy smirked.

"Whatever," Harry retorted and went back to scrubbing the floor. The least McGonagall could have done was given him a broom or something that didn't require bending down.

Ah, his back was starting to hurt.

* * *

Draco frowned when the boy in front of him paused to rub his back. How long Harry had been going at this, he didn't know. But for a young back like his to hurt, it must have been quite a while. He glanced around.

"Potter."

"What?" said boy snapped.

Draco's frown deepened, but he continued, "The place is almost done. You could stop if your back's hurting."

Harry visibly froze. He turned around slowly. "What?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Are you daft or what? I said, stop if you're hurting."

The dark-haired narrowed his eyes. Draco sighed, deciding to just ignore that accusing look. He walked towards his enemy/crush and held out his hand. "Get up," he fake-snarled. "I don't want the burden of having to drag you to the infirmary."

Harry glanced away and muttered something that sounded strangely like 'bastard kid doesn't have a bloody heart' and reluctantly grabbed the outstretched hand. Draco tried to stop the hitching of his breath when their hands came into contact.

And everything suddenly played in slow motion. Harry stupidly stepped on the bar of soap he was using, and Draco, wanting to save him from falling, pulled hard on the hold he had on him.

For a moment, just for a moment, their faces were last than an inch apart, and it must have been the black-haired boy's seeker reflexes that enabled him to react that quickly and push away.

But alas, the hero isn't ever very smart. Harry's grip still strong on Draco's hand, he fell backwards, pulling the Head Boy down along with him. And after a moment, after everything settled, they were found one on top of the other, limbs tangled, breathing harsh.

"Potter," Draco couldn't help growling. "That was a very, _very _stu—"

He cut off when he realized their positions. Realized how huge those green eyes looked, realized how hot the breath of Harry's felt across his cheek, realized how close their lips were, that they were almost touching.

'_If I could just lean in a bit…'_ Draco thought. And even before he felt it, Draco knew he'd done it. He'd pressed his lips to Harry's.

Green eyes, if possible, grew even huger. Harry tried to pull back, but the slender hand that had, in the midst of don't-know-when, trailed to the back of his neck and stayed there, refused to budge.

The white blonde groaned into the kiss, pressing harder. His tongue slithered out and swiped across the pink lips against his own.

Harry's eyes slowly drifted close, and his lips hesitantly parted.

But just as Harry was getting comfortable, his head harshly hit the floor and he blinked open his eyes, confused, a dull throb starting to spread across his head. Malfoy was standing above him, panting heavily, with one hand over his mouth.

And before Harry could open his mouth and say anything, the Slytherin Prince was out the door, robe billowing in his wake.

The Gryffindor boy just lay there for a while, letting what just happened soak in. Then his mouth fell open and he started banging his head against the still soapy floor.

"Mr. Potter?"

The second time in ten minutes, Harry got a shock. He scrambled up and almost fell over again, but caught himself in time. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall with a disapproving frown on her wrinkled face.

"I assumed an hour and a half was enough, but you seem to like to play with bubbles more," the Gryffindor head said. She shot a look at Harry, before clearing the room of soapy suds and bubbles with a flick of her wrist.

The black-haired boy blushed and stared at his sneakers. "No normal dinnertime for a week." Harry's head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me, Mr. Potter. Now go and clean yourself up. It's almost time for bed," Professor McGonagall said, and click-clocked out the door. Harry sighed and dejectedly made his way back to the common room, deciding that he had had too much to deal with for one night to actually think about it.

I mean, like, what the FUCK was Malfoy doing?

* * *

**Okay, sorry, peeps. I know that was a little short, but hee... I couldn't quite continue. So, yeah. And! I know it sucks too, thank you very much.**


End file.
